Night Stalker: The Sea
"The Sea" is the seventh episode of the supernatural drama television series Night Stalker. It was directed by Elodie Keene with a script written by Frank Spotnitz. It was originally slated to air on ABC in 2005, but the series was discontinued midway through its run. It ultimately aired on the Sci-Fi Channel on February 24th, 2006. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Night Stalker was developed by Frank Spotnitz. It is based on the Kolchak: The Night Stalker television series created by Jeff Rice. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is included on disc two of the Night Stalker: The Complete Series DVD collection. The collection was produced by Buena Vista Home Entertainment and released in Region 1 format on May 30th, 2006. * Supervising producer Nora Kay Foster is credited as Kay Foster in this episode. * Associate producer Suzanne Lauer-Maltby is credited as Suzanne Lauer in this episode. * Actress Esther Chae is credited as Esther K. Chae in this episode. * Actor Charles Rahi Chun is credited as Charles Chun in this episode. * Actor Steve Saucedo is credited as Steven Saucedo in this episode. * This is the only episode of Night Stalker directed by Elodie Keene. * This is the third episode of Night Stalker written by Frank Spotnitz. He writes four episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "The Source". His next episode is "Timeless". * The setting for this series is Los Angeles, California. * Storyline continued from "The Source". * First episode to air in 2006. * According to an unsubstantiated comment on the show's entry at Wikipedia, the phantom bikers that appear in this episode would have later been revealed to be the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse had the series continued. Allusions * Jain McManus makes reference to Home Makeover in this episode. This is the shortened title of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, which is a home improvement reality TV Series that began airing on ABC in 2003. Appearances * This is the seventh appearance of Stuart Townsend's version of Carl Kolchak. It is the twenty-ninth television appearance of the character overall including the twenty episodes of Kolchak: The Night Stalker, where he was played by Darren McGavin, and the television movies The Night Stalker and The Night Strangler. He appeared last in "The Source". He appears next in "Into Night". * This is the seventh appearance of Perri Reed. She appeared last in "The Source". She appears next in "Into Night". * This is the seventh appearance of Jain McManus. He appeared last in "The Source". He appears next in "Into Night". * This is the sixth appearance of Cotter Smith's version of Tony Vincenzo. It is the twenty-eighth television appearance of the character overall including the twenty episodes of Kolchak: The Night Stalker, where he was played by Simon Oakland, and the television movies The Night Stalker and The Night Strangler. He appeared last in "The Source". He appears next in "Into Night". Quotes * Carl Kolchak: Life travels a crooked path. A course whose shape we cannot recognize except by looking back on it. How happiness leads to heartbreak, how a dark turn leads to peace and joy. Our purpose, like our destination, is hidden, but goodness is a refuge – a soft, warm light into which evil cannot see. .... * Jain McManus: Do you think someone could've moved it? * Perri Reed: The whole house? In 48 hours? * Jain McManus: Like on... Home Makeover? .... * Perri Reed: And don't tell me you were just asking innocent questions, because you don't ask innocent questions. .... * Carl Kolchak: You want some dinner? I've got, uh, cheese, ranch, and barbecue flavor. .... * Carl Kolchak: Hopes raised, then dashed, are cruel indeed. See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords 2000s | Biker | California | Federal Bureau of Investigation | Ghosts | Hotel | Los Angeles | Police officer | Reporter Category:2006/Episodes